This application claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/677,434 filed on May 3, 2005. The present invention relates to dihydrotriazinones, triazinones and related compounds, compositions comprising such compounds, and the use thereof as broad spectrum fungicides.
Various triazinones are disclosed by Collins et al., Aust. J. Chem., 52, 379-385 (1999); Kanellakopulos et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,814,645; and by Sanière et al., in Tetrahedron Letters, 41, 671-674 (2000), however the compounds of the present invention and their uses are not disclosed. Other triazinones are presented in a review by Neunhoeffer et al., “Chemistry of 1,2,3-Triazines and 1,2,4-Triazines, Tetrazines, and Pentazines”, 605-607, John Wiley and Sons, Inc., New York, N.Y. (1978), but no utility is suggested. Various aryl triazinones and aryl triazinophthalazines are disclosed by Kutscher et al. in ZA 938799, as drugs for the treatment of bronchial asthma and other conditions. WO 02/067675 discloses substituted 4,5-dihydro-1,2,4-triazin-6-ones, 1,2,4-triazin-6-ones, and their use as fungicides. However, it is well known that the fungicidal activity of chemical compounds is highly unpredictable and the compounds of the present invention are not disclosed or contemplated. Other publications have additionally disclosed similar chemistries, including U.S. Pat. No. 6,825,192 by Eisai and U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,980 by Dupont, however the compounds of the present invention are not disclosed.